broken promise
by guardianranger
Summary: Deep down in the Elite/Solar Academy,meet Amber,Christian and Harley has they join some of the ranger teams.Amber is facing a hard life-she lost her mom-Cassie Chen the former pink ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Amber (Chen)-Johnson-James-adopted

"Mommy, don't leave me"begged a 2 year old Amber to Cassie Chen-the former pink ranger. She was badly beated up by her raped boyfriend.

Cassie Chen lying down in a hospital room-her team mates were there-well minus Andros, Karone and Zhane they didn't know about it. Only Carlos, Ashley and T:J were there in her room-surrounding dying form. "Ashley! Please promise to raise-Amber for me"begged Cassie.

Ashley had tears coming down her face. "Cassie, You can't leave us"cried Ashley.

"Why didn't you tell us, we could have help you"answered Carlos.

"He would have gone after Amber-couldn't let him hurt her"answered Cassie saying her last words.

Ashley and T:J johnson were dating-when they were the turbo ranger team now.

(Amber now 4 years now)

Ashley and T:J Johnson been married for the past 2 years now, they were found dead in their apartment home.

Amber was taken away from the home-she was raised for the past 2 years now.

Carlos and Justin the only members left of the second turbo team-took Amber away.

Andros, karone and Zhane won't know about Amber until later in the other chapters.

"You will be safe here young one"whispered the turbo rangers disappearing into flash of lights.

Amber actually never knew her-family members were rangers-all except her mom-Cassie, Aunt-Cassie and uncles.

"Mommy! Uncle T:J and Aunt Ashley they broken the promise"whispered Amber crying.

(12 Year old Amber now)

Amber woke up her in the bedroom she been raised since the death of her family members.

(Elite/Solar Academy) similar to the Ninja Storm, Thunder and Samurai Ranger homes.

Amber walks out of her bedroom she couldn't go back to sleep now, looked at her morpher it was given to when turning 12 years old-last month.

"Nightmares again"answered Artemis her pet wolf-one of the many guardians at the academy.

Amber nods her head towards Artemis. "Do you really think I deserved a morpher?"asked Amber who was wondering.

"Amber, What's wrong?"asked Artemis who was worried about her owner.

"My mom, aunt and uncle they were rangers like I'm right now. Although they were killed"answered Amber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Christian

_Christian had the same situation-rasing his twin siblings-since the death of their mom-Trini Kwan-the former yellow power ranger who had adopted the three kids._

_Then was raised by Katherine Hillard who later was murdered right in front of the twins._

_Christian sees Amber talking to Artemis-pet wolf-one of the many guardians at the academy._

_Walks towards Amber and Artemis, put his arms around-Amber's shoulders for comfort. "I know what you are going through, know our parents were only trying to protect us from danger"answered Christian sadly._

_Amber looked up. "How do you managed on raising Cassandra and Teddy, how old were you when Trini and Katherine died?"asked Amber not knowing everything._

_They gotten interrupted by Cassandra racing towards them. "Christian, Had a scary dream"answered Cassandra wrapping her arms around Christian's legs._

_"Cassandra! What's wrong?"asked Harley the silver ninja storm ranger asked._

_"Dreamed that Amber, Harley and Christian left the academy and never coming back again"cried Cassandra._

_(Sally Scott) daughter to Jason Scott the first red ranger came walking towards them-smiling of course. "Amber there's something here to see you"answered Sally telling the 3 of the students who were given morphers._

_Amber disappears in a speed of lightening-hoping maybe it would be someone from her past. Not likely-although meets Robert James-pizza maker-and will become the new owner of a ranger team soon._

_"Amber, How would you like to live with me in Ocean Bluff?"asked RJ who knows about Amber's background._

_Amber kind of shocked of the news. _

_"I already know about what happen to you, Artemis and your masters have explain to me"answered RJ._

_"What about my friends? I can't leave them"answered Amber._

_Mr. Andrew Hartford came walking towards them, followed by Cam Wantabe of the ninja storm ranger team. "Your friends will be taken care of"answered Andrew Hartford._

_Christian was sent to the operation overdrive headquarters. Harley being sent to ninja storm ranger team._

_Author's Note: I still need a Purple,Orange-who will be sent to the Samurai Ranger team and Mystic Force Ranger team. Thanks!_

_Name:_

_Ages:12-16 Years old_

_Birth Parent:_

_Adopted Parent:_

_Siblings:_

_Color:Purple_

_Hobbies:_

_Height:_

_Eyes:_

_Hair:_

_Animal Spirit or Element:_

_There will be another ranger team-color which includes-Dark Colors: Green, Magenta, Navy, Red-Purple and Blue._

_I need names for those kids-who are related to a former ranger._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting The Others: Part I

Important Author's Note: I NEED A PURPLE, ORANGE,DARK MAGENTA-BLACK-ALREADY HAVE A SILVER,PINK AND GREEN RANGERS.

Read the end of chapter two to find out more information for the kids-.

_Amber (Johnson)-James-the new adopted daughter to Robert James of the Jungle Fury-Headquarters,she's only been living with him for the past 4 weeks now helping out._

_Robert James already knows that Amber has a morpher-a pink one, although she hasn't joined the jungle fury team quite yet._

_Artemis was laying down near the fireplace-something that was added to the headquarters. Amber had change some things around the place._

_Amber can sense 3 students have animals spirits she already knows about the new ranger team._

_Lily and Fran were the one who first noticed Amber helping out at the headquarters lately._

_"Hi, I'm Lily your new here maybe we could become friends"answered Lily._

_Theo backs up a bit seeing a dog laying down._

_Amber glares up from making ice cream-something that was added to the menu. "Here, you go rangers the ice cream is on the house"answered Amber._

_Lily,Theo,Casey and Fran in their spots inside the headquarters, good thing they were the only ones in the place at the moment._

_"How do you know my friends are power rangers?"asked Fran who was wondering._

_"There always running out of the headquarters,beside I'm not stupid"answered Amber._

_"You have no right to say those things to us"answered Theo._

_Artemis growls at red,yellow and blue ranger._

_"Why is there a dog?"demanded Theo wanting answers._

_RJ comes out of the kitchen covered in flour of course._

_"Artemis, Has every right to be here has you rookies. For your information-Artemis isn't a dog"snapped Amber angrily._

_RJ can sense pain coming from Amber-because of her gift she holds. "Artemis has every right to be here to protect her owner-she is one of the guardians of the solar/elite academy. Amber mom-was a former ranger who was killed."shaking the flour off his form. "Amber, Why don't you take the rest of the day off"answered RJ._

_Amber walks out of the kitchen in a flash._

_"You better not upset my pink ranger, unless you want the rest of her friends to fried your brain out"snapped Artemis racing after Amber in a flash of lightening._

_Lily,Theo and Casey turned towards RJ in a flash._

_"Where did Amber get a morpher, RJ you only had 3 of them"answered Casey who was wondering._

_RJ sitting down in his chair. "Amber was given a morpher when she was 12 years old-given to one of the masters at the academy-been raised most of her life"answered RJ._

_(Christian) at the operation overdrive headquarters._

_"Sorry, Mr. Hartford couldn't leave Cassandra and Teddy behind"answered Christian._

_"It's fine besides the others like having the two around"answered Andrew._

_Cassandra walks in the game room area. "Christian can we see Amber? I miss her alot"answered Cassandra._

_Christian looked at Mr. Hartford for permission._

_"Why don't we all go get pizza"answered Dax bouncing around the place in the kitchen area._

_"What about all this food?"asked Spencer pointing to the table._

_(Screams and yelling could be heard in the game room team)_

_"What in the world is that?"asked Will pointing to Artemis_

_"Mack, Didn't know you own a dog"said Dax_

_Mack confused._

_"Artemis what are you doing here?"asked Christian who comes walking in._

_"Amber brought me here"answered Artemis._

_"Amber! Where is she?"asked Teddy-who was wondering._

_(Amber walks into the room) hugs her 3 friends around the shoulders._

_"Artemis, isn't a dog-she's a wolf"answered Cassandra._

_Operation overdrive rangers were speechless._

_"Why would you bring a dangerous animal here for?"asked Will the black operation overdrive._

_Amber looks at the operation overdrive in the face._

_"Artemis is one of the many guardians at the Elite/solar Academy that raised Amber, Christian and I at the academy since we lost family members who were rangers"snapped Harley Parkerson-the silver ninja storm ranger walking into the house, following by her team mates._

_"Tori! It's great to see you again"answered Ronny and Rose hugging Tori around the shoulders._

_Tori nods her head. "Everyone meet Harley Parkerson the silver ninja storm ranger on the team"answered Tori._

_"Amber,What happen in Ocean Bluff?"asked Christian knowing something was bothering Amber._

_Amber at first doesn't say anything to her friends. Tears are coming down her face of course. "I don't think it's going to work out"cried Amber into Christian shoulders._

_Everyone frozed in what they were doing._

_"Explain what's not going to work out?"asked Rose who was wondering._

_"Master RJ has taken me in as his cub, but his-rookies don't seem to like me very much. Like didn't like the fact-I had a morpher before they did"cried Amber._

_That made Christian furious, Cassandra and Teddy angry too._

_Christian turns towards Mr. Hartford in the face. "I need a day off, there's some things we need to settle with the rookies here"answered Christian._

_Mr. Andrew Hartford nods his head._

_"Wait we are coming with you"said the ninja storm ranger team._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the Others:Part II

_Author's Note: Hey! I need a purple, orange, blue and white rangers. Read chapter two to find out information given thanks!._

_Lily Chilson was worried when Amber hasn't returned to help with the lunch time. She turns towards her team mates in the face. _

_This is after everything is done for the day._

_Lily finishing wiping up the tables. "Guys! Were kind of harsh on Amber"said Lily glaring at Theo since he's the one whose caused Amber to snapped at them in the first place._

_Theo looking up from putting money into the cash machine. "This isn't a place to have a pet wolf here, besides Amber is underage in the first place"answered Theo._

_"Underage or not shouldn't make judges against a ranger"answered Casey who sees they have company coming into the restuarent._

_"We are closed"answered Theo._

_"Yeah! What the red ranger said-shouldn't make judges"answered Harley Parkerson who was standing there not looking happy._

_Casey knew at once they were rangers. "Wow! You guys are rangers like from other teams right?"asked Casey._

_"We want to know why you rookies don't like our Amber?"snapped Cassandra smacking one of the rookies across the face._

_Lily shocked of course._

_RJ was watching everything going on of course._

_"Why would think we hate Amber?"asked Lily._

_"Asking questions about Artemis her guardian, past life, why she gotten a morpher before anyone of your rookies"snapped Ronny._

_"RJ only mention that Amber's mom was a former ranger that's all"answered Lily._

_"Amber, Christian and Harley the three of them gotten morphers from their sensai at their academy for a good reason"snapped Sally Scott stepping out of nowhere._

_Since Sally Scott-is also a ranger too-although she gotten her morpher past down from-her mom and dad at the moment. Also been watching her friends being sent to different teams._

_"Who are you?"asked Theo who was wondering._

_"Sally Scott-Green Spirit Ranger daughter of the first red ranger-Jason Scott and katherine hillard the pink former ranger. My dad was good friends with Trini and Kimberly of the first ranger team on earth. Although my parents are divorced each other, mom married someone else and was killed 4 months later"answered Sally._

_"RJ! They are going to figure it out sooner or later"answered Christian bowing towards RJ the wolf master of the jungle fury ranger team._

_RJ nods his head. "Amber's mom-was Cassie Chen of the space ranger team-she died in the hospital due to the bruises her ex-boyfriend beat on her. Ashley and T:J Johnson adopted Amber at the age of 2 years old-but were killed in their apartment in London-while visiting friends there"answered RJ._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_"That's why you didn't want the others to know"answered Lily mouths were wide open with shocked._

_Amber looks at the jungle fury rangers in the face. "It's not something I usually would say to strangers I don't know, Master RJ has adopted me as his daughter"answered Amber._

_Artemis lays by her masters feet._

_"This is a restuarent we can't really have a wolf in here, customers aren't going to want to come here"answered Theo pointing it out again._

_Artemis growls at Theo in the face._

_Amber glares at Theo in the face. "I can't live with the operation overdrive rangers, they already have a pink ranger. Where I stay, Artemis stays with me"snapped Amber._

_Harley Parkerson saids something. "Can I fried someone?"asked Harley Parkerson who was wondering._

_Both blake and hunter had their hands on her shoulders,they thought of Harley as a little sister to the team._

_Amber looks at RJ for permission._

_RJ nods his head. _

_Amber looks at the ninja storm ranger in the face. "Go ahead be my guest, it's fine with RJ here since it's his home and restuarent and besides we are close for a couple days anyway"answered Amber heading into into the kitchen area._

_Theo backs a bit-and races out of the place in a flash._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Theo was being chased by Harley Parkerson around the jungle fury headquarters, he was getting tired of being chase by a girl-who was a silver ninja storm ranger in the first place. "Ok! I'm sorry for being mean to Amber"answered Theo._

_Harley Parkerson standing there in front of her team mates. "Sorry! Isn't going to work on us"snapped Harley._

_Lily turns towards her master in the face. "Reason why we are closed for several days?"asked Lily who was wondering._

_Sally Scott shakes her head. _

_Robert James looks at his cubs in the face. "Every year Angel Grove hosts a ranger reunion. But seeing not everyone knows about the new ranger teams from all over the world. Sally Scott, and some other mentors decided to hold it here at the jungle fury headquarters"answered RJ telling his cubs the news._

_Amber, Christian and Harley weren't too sure about it._

_"We might have a problem there"answered Teddy pointing it to the others._

_"Not everyone on the former ranger teams-know about us to begin with"answered Christian._

_Sally Scott saids something to the group. "My dad already knows about Amber and Christian background, so has my team mates"answered Sally Scott smiling at them._

_(Two Days) later at the jungle fury headquarters-which had a huge party room-added to the place._

_Most of the former ranger teams were there._

_Andros, Karone and Zhane don't know about Amber-being related to Cassie Chen quite yet._

_Carlos and Justin knew-in seeing Amber as a 12 year old girl. Since they were the ones who brought-Amber to the elite/solar academy many years ago._

_(Reunion) Started now._

_Tommy Oliver stands up now. "Hi! I'm Tommy Oliver-was the green,white,red and is currently the black dino ranger. Gave my red turbo ranger powers to TJ Johnson who is no longer with us"answered Tommy._

_A young girl stands up now. "I'm Brianna Oliver-daughter to Tommy Oliver, am currently the silver ranger"answered Brianna beaming at her team mate-Sally Scott._

_Jason Scott stands up now. "I'm Jason Scott the first red ranger, gave my powers to Rocky Desantoes"answered jason waving at the others red rangers in the face._

_4 kids stood up._

_"I'm Meghan Hillard-niece to Katherine Hillard-adopted by Jason Scott,I'm 19 years old"stated Meghan._

_"I'm Sally Scott-daughter to Katherine Hillard-who is deceased-and daughter to Jason Scott the first red ranger-is currently the green spirit ranger. I'm 16 years old"answered Sally waving at her team mates in the face._

_"I'm Josie Scott the daughter to Jason Scott, currently the yellow ranger. I'm 14 years old"answered Josie beaming at her uncles who were smiling at the group._

_"I'm Nathan Scott-the son to Jason Scott-am the only boy through. I'm 18 years old"answered Nate._

_Billy Cranston stands up now. "I'm Billy Cranston was the blue ranger"answered Billy sitting down now._

_(A young girl) shows up out now where. "Sorry! I didn't mean to be late"answered Dawn (Griffin) Cranston._

_Amber nods her head. "It's fine, we are just telling who we are to each other"answered Amber._

_Zack Taylor stands up. "I'm Zack Taylor the black ranger, gave my powers to Adam Park, and a little angry that Tommy stole our colors"mumured Zack Taylor._

_(Kimberly Hart, Trini, Cassie, T:J, Ashley, Damon, Kendrix and Katherine aren't no longer alive in this story)._

_Rocky Desantoes stands up now. "I'm Rocky Desantoes the red zeo ranger and blue turbo shortly-before passing it to Justin Stewart"answered Rocky._

_Justin Stewart standing up now" I'm Justin Stewart the blue turbo ranger"answered Justin waving at the crowd._

_The Operation overdrive, jungle fury and ninja storm rangers looked over to Amber,Christian,HarleyTeddy and Cassandra in the face. They knew what these kids were going through._

_"Cassie Chen was the pink turbo and pink space ranger,she died 12 years ago"answered Amber missing her mom alot._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Amber Chen (James) was leaning against the counter of the Jungle fury Headquarters were the power ranger reunion was taking place._

_Her friends were among their team mates glaring at some of the former rangers in the face._

_"Cassie Chen doesn't have any children"answered Trent pointing it out._

_(Operation Overdrive Rangers,Ninja storm rangers and jungle fury rangers) already know about Amber Chen-background information._

_"Are you calling me a liar then? I was adopted by my Uncle T: J and Aunt Ashley for 2 years. Then went to the Elite/solar academy. Asked Sally Scott or anyone of my team mates for that matter"shouted Amber angrily._

_Harley Parkerson had to be held down by her team mates,knowing what she can do to others._

_Cassandra and Teddy Kwan looked at the others in the face._

_"Our sister isn't lying about who her mother is"shouted Teddy Kwan._

_Christian looks at the other former rangers in the face. "Theodore,Cassandra and I were adopted by the former yellow mighty morphin ranger-Trini Kwan,since her death-have been training at the elite/solar academy"answered Christian._

_(Tommy,Jason,Billy,Adam and some of those who were on the same team was Trini were shocked of the news,well minus Jason he sort of knew already._

_"What actually is the elite/solar academy, why we never heard of it before?"asked Connor who was wondering._

_Amber looks at her team mates. "It's similar like the ninja storm and thunder ranger academy which was destoryed then rebuilt later in the future time. It was kept hidden from any strangers"answered Amber arms across her chest._

_Artemis slowly walks into the place-lays by her master feets._

_"What in the world is that?"asked Keegan Destantoes pointing to the strange animal in the headquarters._

_"Everyone we would like to you to know Artemis she is one of the guardians at the elite/solar academy-is Amber's pet wolf"answered Lily petting Artemis on the head._

_"Artemis has been with Amber since the death of Cassie Chen for at least 11 years of her life"answered Casey._

_"What colors are you?"asked Taylor Earhardt was wondering._

_Christian looks at the operation overdrive rangers in the face. "I'm the green operation overdrive ranger"answered Christian._

_Amber looks her team mates in the face. "I'm the pink jungle fury ranger"answered Amber._

_Harley Parkerson looks at her two team mates who were holding her down a little bit. "Let me go! I'm Harley Parkerson the silver ninja storm ranger. Who will burn you to dust if you harm anyone in my family"snapped harley angrily._

_Harley getting a look from her team mates-meaning Blake and Hunter Bradley in the face._

_Sally Scott looks at her friends. "I'm the green spirit ranger"answered Sally._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Harley Parkerson glares at her two adopted older brothers who were holding her down-at the jungle fury headquarters. "Let me go!"answered Harley._

_Blake and hunter Bradley looked at each other in the face._

_"Guys! Harley isn't going to do alot of damaged to the others"answered Tori looking at her two team mates in the face._

_Once Blake and Hunter let Harley go,she went into the fight._

_Harley let's out a yell. "How dare you insult my best friend-Amber she already lost so many people in her life. I'm so gonna get you for that"shouted Harley angrily._

_(Sally Scott, Dawn Cranston,Kristen Shiba (hartford),Daniel Russell and Rachel Tate)-she's from the future who came into the past by accident._

_Stood by each other against the former rangers._

_"There was a reason why Amber was selected to hold a pink morpher,she's part of the jungle fury rangers"answered Robert James-adopted father to Amber._

_(Amber had went outside) after the shouting match from some of the former rangers not believing her about Cassie being her mom._

_"No! We would have been told about Cassie having a daughter to begin with"answered Connor pointing it out._

_"We already know that Ashley and T:J Johnson died in London,England"answered Carlos pointing it out._

_Justin shakes his head at his friends in the face._

_"How would you know this information? Unless you were the ones who found your dead friends body"snapped Theodore,Cassandra and Christian the three of them saying it out loud._

_Harley-suddenly called out her powers-knowing something was off at the moment. "Ninja Storm-Silver Ranger- with the spirit of the white whale"shouted Harley._

_Christian calls out his powers-knowing something was wrong. "Operation overdrive Accerlate-Green Ranger"shouted Christian._

_The two of them racing out of the jungle fury headquarters._

_(Kristen,Dawn,Sally,Daniel and Rachel) racing too in their rangers forms._

_(Arrived at the scene) wasn't that great at the moment._

_Harley and Christian were trying to protect Amber-who was on the ground-not breathing at the moment._

_"Come on we have to help them"shouted Dawn racing to the scene-in her yellow ranger ranger._

_Sally Scott already in her green spirit ranger form. "Call of the spirit of the lizard"answered Scott._

_Rachel Tate whose is from the future time-"Call of the Operation Overdrive Accerlate-Purple Ranger"answered Rachel._

_Kristen-Hartford-Shiba. "Call of the red spirit ranger-the phoniex"called kristen._

_Daniel Russell-"Call of the blue spirit ranger-the shark"shouted Daniel._

_Bugs were everywhere,surrouding the kids at once._

_"Oh! Man there are to many of them"shouted Dawn._

_"We can't lose, everyone is depending on us"answered Rachel-knowing what happen to her future time._

_(1 hour later the bugs disappeared) out of nowhere at the moment._

_"Amber"shouted the kids racing towards Amber unmoving form._

_"We got to get her to safety first"answered Daniel._

_"We can't move her, don't know if something is wrong with her"answered Harley praying something wasn't wrong with Amber._

_(2 hours later) Amber was hook to some machines which was helping her to breathe at the moment._


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8:

_Amber was hook up to some wires to a machine since she wasn't breathing at the moment._

_Harley was cuddle up against her family members-meaning her adopted brothers-Hunter and Blake for comfort at the moment._

_Jungle Fury Headquarters they were worried too._

_Lily looks at 3 team mates in the face. "You shouldn't have been mean to Amber"answered Lily glaring at Theo and Dominick in the face._

_Theodore and Cassandra were being comforted by the operation overdrive rangers at the moment._

_Sally Scott, Dawn Cranston and Daniel Russell looked at each other in the face._

_Artemis-Amber's pet wolf and guardian layed down by her master body._

_"Artemis! Since you are a guardian do you know if Amber is going to make it?"asked Tori who was wondering._

_Artemis head lifting up towards the rangers in the face,whines. "Amber is sleeping right now, I don't know anything"answered Artemis head back down on the floor._

_"We might as well stay here"answered blake pointing it out._

_"Where are we going to staying?"asked dustin pointing it out._

_"Harley isn't going to want to leave Amber's side right now"answered tori looking at two team mates in the face._

_Amber was sensing a strange feeling at the moment. "Where am I?"Asked Amber sitting up noticing she sees white mist surrounding her form._

_3 ghostly forms appear out of nowhere._

_"Amber! You on in a plane-there your soul is waiting on the right time"answered Helen_

_Cassie Chen appears before her daughter. "Amber! I'm so sorry for leaving you on short notice,it's not your time yet"answered Cassie._

_Amber looks at her deceased mom in the face. "Mom! Ashley and Uncle T:J they broke their promise"cried Amber._

_Cassie nods her head. "Amber! Yes I know they did-didn't have a choice in that matter"answered Cassie._

_"Go! Everyone is waiting for you"answered a mystery person._

_(Amber comes back from the living) at the moment._


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

_Harley hasn't said much-since Amber was hook to some wires-4 days ago,her condition wasn't getting any better-which worried her adopted family members._

_"harley! You have to eat something,amber wouldn't want you to get sick"answered dustin._

_harley picks at her food at the moment. "I'm not hungry"answered harley._

_Cassandra and Teddy were taken back to the Hartford Mansion-they were being looked after Spencer at the moment._

_Meaning everyone was back at the hartford mansion-minus the jungle fury rangers they had a duty to do at the moment._

_Rachel,Dawn,Daniel and Sally were there too-since are part of the spirit ranger team-minus Rachel since she's from the future time._

_Rachel already knows that Amber will wake up-she can't tell them about the information._

_"Rachel! You aren't from this time right?"asked shane the red ninja storm ranger._

_Rachel looks at the former rangers in the face. "I can't really tell your rangers-with me being here might change things in the future"answered Rachel already saying she is from the future by accident._

_"So your from the future, what is it like?"asked Rose who was wondering._

_Rachel shakes her head._

_Kristen-Hartford-Shiba glares at some of the former rangers teams in the face. "Leave it be, Ms. Tate can't tell you what's going to happen to Amber's future right now"snapped Kristen angrily._

_Mack Hartford and Jayden Shiba-(both of them are related to Kristen-who is from Mack's daughter,good and the bad,The new girl's secret and a daughter's destiny)._

_Mark Hartford being (Rebecca-Kristen) dad-Jayden being her brother._

_The two of them already knowing not to get Kristen piss off._

_"Guys! Let's talk about something else"answered Ronny ._

_"It's been at least several days since the attack"answered Sally pointing it out to the others_

_(Amber slowly wakes up from the coma) she doesn't remember what happen to her a couple weeks ago._

_Rose was reading a book-when Amber came walking towards her confused._

_Amber walks towards Rose Ortiz and was looking very confused at the moment._

_(The others didn't have to know that Amber was awake)_

_Artemis told them-she came racing into the backyard. "Amber! She's awake"barked Artemis._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Cassandra,Teddy,Christian and Harley were carefully being watched by their teammates-due to Amber getting injuried a couple weeks ago,she hasn't woken up yet._

_Harley refusing to budge-she was pacing back and forth at the (Hartford) Mansion. Since that's where almost everyone was waiting on some news on Amber._

_"Harley! You need to get some sleep, Amber isn't going to want you to sick"answered Tori trying to help Harley out-who is new to the ninja storm ranger team._

_Harley looks at Tori in the face. _

_Blake,Hunter,Shane and Dustin weren't there at the moment-they were doing errands._

_Cassandra comes crying into the backyard of the property of the mansion. "Christian"shouted Cassandra._

_Christian was trying to keep himself busy-knowing that Amber might not ever wake up from the injuries she had gotten in battle. Turns towards his little sister-Cassandra racing towards him in a flash of lightening. "Cassandra! What's wrong?"asked Christian._

_Cassandra climbs on her older brother's lap. "I miss Amber, want her now"cried Cassandra._

_Christian hugs his sister._

_"You aren't the only one whose wants Amber back safe"answered Lily-of the jungle fury ranger team._

_(Kristen Hartford) Shiba-raced into the house in a flash of lightening._

_Mack Hartford races after his daughter knowing something is going on._

_Jayden was coming down the stairs-he shares with is little sister-because of the nightmares she happens to get sometimes. Saw Kristen racing downstairs-where Amber was-in a coma state. "Kristen, wait a minute"answered Jayden following Mack downstairs._

_(Mouths were wide open) now_

_Rose,Lily,Ronny,Mack,Tyzonn,Vella,Dax,Jayden,Emily ,Mike and Mia saw Amber walking towards them slowly._

_"Amber, How are you feeling?"asked Vella who was wondering._

_Amber looks at the former rangers in the face. "I need to speak to the red rangers,especially Andros"answered Amber._

_"Why do you only want the red rangers?"asked Will who comes down the stairs._

_Amber looks at the operation overdrive rangers. "I don't answer to you,black operation overdrive ranger"answered Amber._

_Kristen knew what Amber wanted to say to some of the red rangers. "Amber! Which red rangers do you want?"asked Kristen._

_Amber sits down slowly-in the kitchen area. "I'm not sure, don't remember anything-where's artemis"asked Amber who was wondering._

_(3 hours later) most of the red rangers were there in the backyard of the hartford mansion._

_Andros,Mack,Jayden,Tommy,Jason,Rocky,Eric,Casey and some of the other former rangers were involved._

_Amber looks at them in the face. "Space rangers, I saw Cassie and Zordon while was in a coma state"answered Amber._

_Andros,Karone,Carlos and Zhane were speechless._


End file.
